


Crying in the Bathroom

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: crying in the bathroom, Draco/Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle in January 2010

Harry stood outside the bathroom, ear pressed to the door. All he heard was the hiss of water running. He rapped his knuckles against the door. “What are you doing in there, Malfoy, crying?” As soon as he said it, he realized how stupid it was to say. His knees buckled as the image of Draco lying, pale and bleeding on the floor, flashed across his mind. He slithered down to the floor, squatting, leaning, worrying.

Draco flung the door open, and Harry fell backwards, head slamming against the tile. He looked up at Draco, hovering above him. “What a stupid thing to say.”

“I know,” Harry said. “But…” He reached up with an unsteady hand and ran his thumb along a wet trail beneath Draco’s eye. “Merlin, Draco, I swear I had no idea it would hurt you that much.”

Draco was quiet, but he reached down almost unconsciously and cupped his hand to his crotch through the towel wrapped around his waist. “It didn’t really.”

“It caught you by surprise?”

He nodded. Then he lay down beside Harry. “I wasn’t ready for it. But I am now.”

Harry laughed so much he could barely breathe. Draco put an arm around him, even though Harry’s body was shaking with laughter.

“Harry?” Draco’s mouth played at Harry’s ear, breaths warm and tickling.

It was hard not to feel convinced by that. Draco’s touch made him tingle like nothing and no one else could. It would be just like him to fuck it up now if he hadn’t already. “No fucking way. We’re going to take things slow.”

Draco retracted his arm. “I don’t do slow, Potter.”

Harry reached over and grabbed Draco’s arm. He kissed Draco’s palm and then pulled the arm back into place, wrapping around him. He put his hand on Draco’s hip and eased the man closer, feeling Drco’s growing erection grind against his leg. “You do now. Okay?” He turned his head to kiss Draco and Draco let him. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Draco agreed finally, smiling. “I guess you’re worth it.”

As he lay there on the floor, the irony of the situation overwhelmed him. Harry started laughing again.


End file.
